<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rush Hour (To Release) by moonbuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766047">Rush Hour (To Release)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns'>moonbuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs, this is just nearly 4k of yohan thigh worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoun skips work for Yohan's thighs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rush Hour (To Release)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is incredibly self-indulgent because oomf on twitter made me see the light and turned me into a hard stan for yohan ;--;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s barely past sunrise, traffic is moving at a speed that he’s sure is slower than simply crawling to work, the car in front of him has not turned off their blinker even though they most definitely can’t go another lane to the left because, well, there’s no lane to the left, and Seungyoun is frustrated. He’s frustrated that he didn’t sleep on time last night, frustrated that he will most likely be late to work and parking will be an even bigger headache, and he’s frustrated that he’s not back at home right now balls deep in Yohan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend had looked so soft and pure when he’d left him in bed this morning, blanket kicked off his legs, hair mussed up across his forehead, lips pouty even in his sleep. Yohan was just so tempting, it’d taken a lot of self-control for Seungyoun to leave him there, untouched and asleep, when all he wanted was nothing more than to sink his teeth into the pale softness of Yohan’s thighs. Even now, almost an hour after leaving his apartment, he’s still thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, Seungyoun won’t jack himself off to the thought of his dick between Yohan’s plush thighs in the middle of traffic on the freeway, he’s pretty sure that’s not legal in some sense. No, he has better ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his phone ringing over his car’s speakers makes him shiver in anticipation. He knows Yohan is still asleep and will be for another couple hours, so he’ll just leave him something nice to wake up to. His boyfriend’s voicemail message drones on but even the little giggle at the end makes Seungyoun’s cock ache. He remembers how breathy that laugh gets when Yohan is on his knees for—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A car beeps behind him as Seungyoun is late to react to the moving traffic and he accidentally hangs up the call before he has a chance to leave a message for Yohan. He resists the urge to glare at the other driver because it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault Seungyoun is horny at 8AM during rush hour. He calls Yohan again. Only this time it rings twice before the line clicks and he hears shuffling at the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Seungyoun can hear is soft breathing; he quickly realizes Yohan picked up but is only barely awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yohan?” he tries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a bit more shuffling then Yohan sighs, obviously not excited about being woken up so early. “Hyung,” he whines back. The sound goes straight to Seungyoun’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” Seungyoun croons, both overwhelmed with how cute his boyfriend is and the way his pants feel even tighter than before. He can picture the sleepy expression on Yohan’s face but he also knows just how quick that will change with what he says next. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for his words to register. There’s a silent pause before he hears Yohan shifting on the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” His response is quiet, but Seungyoun can sense the anticipation. There’s a hint of amusement in Yohan’s voice when he continues innocently, “What about me hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun hums, imagining the milky white of Yohan’s legs wrapped around his waist. Traffic begins to move and his car speeds up as his mind whirls with want. “Just about how pretty you looked this morning. You were dead asleep but I wanted to touch you so bad. Wanted to wake you up with my mouth. Would you have liked that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I’m not sure yet,” teases Yohan. He sounds light and relaxed, but Seungyoun can hear the way his breathing changes, a little more slow, a little more ragged. “Tell me what you’d do with your mouth and then I’ll decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow grin spreads across Seungyoun’s face. “I’d lay you out on your back, you know, because you’re always sleeping on your side. I’d spread your legs so I can fit right in between. You probably wouldn’t even know I’ve moved you, you’re such a deep sleeper. But you’re so responsive even if you’re sleeping. I’d take off your shorts and you’d get up to help me. You wouldn’t even remember when you wake up that you’re so compliant, just for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you’ve done this before hyung.” Yohan still sounds half asleep, but Seungyoun knows his words are having the intended effect on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just thought about it a lot,” he admits, grip tight on his steering wheel. He wishes he was instead holding Yohan’s thighs down as he mouthed over his clothed erection. He tells him as much. “I’d use my tongue on you through your boxers, just to see if you’d wake up from that. But I don’t think you will. I think it takes a bit more than just that. Even if I have you all the way down my throat, I think you’d still be half asleep. What does it take for you to wake up, hm puppy? Maybe a few fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A softly sucked in breath, an audible swallow. Yohan shifts restlessly. “Y-you could try that. It might work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want that? You want to wake up to me working you open, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan whines again, seemingly unable to respond. There’s more sounds of movement on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy? What are you doing?” Seungyoun uses one hand to steer as he finally exits the freeway while the other digs the heel of his palm into his lap. He already has an idea of what’s going on on the other side of this phone call, but he wants to hear it from Yohan himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m,” Yohan’s breath stutters, but his voice is steady. “I’m thinking of how good it would be. To have the first thing I feel in the morning be you. Inside of me. Or,” he breaks off with a gasp before coming back to his thoughts. Seungyoun imagines him wrapping a hand around himself as he continues, “Or on top of me. I want to wake up with my cock in your mouth. M-maybe even inside of you. Hyung, can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun doesn’t hold back when he moans loudly, cupping himself through his pants. He gives himself a squeeze, imagining the kind of noises Yohan would make as he sucks him into consciousness, from drowsy murmurs to deep groans when he finally comes to and finds Seungyoun’s lips wrapped around his length. He wants nothing more than to be on his knees, ass in the air, hovering over his boyfriend with his mouth full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it baby,” Seungyoun snickers just as he swings his car into the parking garage of his workplace. He hears Yohan groan in frustration as he realizes that Seungyoun has only been trying to rile him up this whole time. But he doesn’t back down so easily, knowing just how to pluck at Seungyoun’s extremely aroused nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet you’ll be thinking about it hyung,” his response comes in a low growl. He sounds more awake now. “I know you’ll be thinking about it all day. Just me and my cock and how good it feels when I fuck into your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun’s hips almost buck up from the seat at Yohan’s words. He feels himself sweating as he pulls into a parking spot, knuckles paling as his grip tightens on the steering wheel. “You brat,” he groans, feeling a fresh wave of frustration wash over him. “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan laughs at the other end. “That’s for later today hyung. Have a good day at work.” He makes a ridiculously exaggerated kissing noise at him through the receiver before the line clicks and he is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Seungyoun doesn’t get moving now, he’ll definitely be later than appropriate but he can’t leave his car with his cock straining almost painfully against the fabric of his slacks. He looks down, hoping that glaring at it will make his boner go away, only to see a splotch of wetness right on his crotch. He groans again, knowing he can’t go into work with precum staining his pants </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a raging hard-on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, there’s only one solution to this. He shoots his supervisor a quick text about car troubles or headaches or fevers—really he doesn’t care to remember—before reversing right out of the parking spot he’d spent less than five minutes in and speeding all the way back to his sleepy boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Seungyoun finally gets home, he’s slightly out of breath, skin flushed and a little sweaty. He’d loosened his tie in the elevator ride up, feeling too hot in the cramped space, feeling like it had taken eternities longer than usual for it to deliver him to his floor. His apartment is quiet when he barges in, throwing his car keys down somewhere by the door, already unbuttoning his shirt and tossing his tie to the side. He finds Yohan in bed not unlike how he’d left him there this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Yohan is on his stomach, cheek pressed against the pillow. One hand is trapped beneath his body while the other arm is splayed out across the sheets. He’s taking up a majority of the bed, spread right in the middle, and he’s asleep again. Seungyoun can’t help but laugh; his boyfriend is too cute. He can’t wait to wreck him. He slips his shirt off his shoulders, the rest of his clothes joining it on the floor not a second later before he climbs into bed to hover over Yohan. He gently pries him up by the shoulder to turn him over, only for the sight he uncovers to make his cock twitch restlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheets are damp beneath Yohan from where he’d been rutting against a pillow, too desperate to wait for Seungyoun to return home to take care of him. His boxers are pushed down just enough to reveal his dick, flushed red and shiny with precum, straining up against Yohan’s stomach. Seungyoun breathes out a laugh, feeling warm with satisfaction that he successfully got his puppy all worked up for him. He wonders how long Yohan had enjoyed himself before falling back asleep. He can just imagine the younger’s hips grinding down against the pillows even in a half-dazed state, too turned on to stop but too drowsy to push himself to completion. Seungyoun grins to himself; he can fix that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yohan,” he whispers as he passes a hand through Yohan’s hair. The other stirs but just barely, lashes fluttering but eyes remaining closed. His lips purse into a soft pout and he makes a little noise like a surprised cat before falling silent again. He hadn’t expected that to wake him up, didn’t expect any reaction at all, so he simply continues as he remembers everything he’d said to him over the phone earlier. He presses open mouthed kisses to the smooth column of Yohan’s neck, leaving a spit-slick trail in his wake as he travels down to his shoulder. He runs his tongue along the rise and fall of his collarbone before biting down firmly at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Yohan simply mumbles in response, head rolling to the side as Seungyoun continues, now sucking gently on the mark blooming onto Yohan’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands push Yohan’s shirt up and away, finding it extremely easy to slip it over his compliant body until it’s tossed to the floor, unneeded and soon forgotten. His tongue marks a shiny path down Yohan’s torso, flicking over dusky nipples and pressing into the bumps over his ribs. Still, the younger remains undisturbed, only stretching out a little further as Seungyoun moves even more southward to his desired destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s thighs are supple and plush, all muscle rippling beneath Seungyoun’s hands as they slide over the toned flesh. He spreads his legs open wider, pushing his boxers up instead of simply taking them off. He cups Yohan’s cock with one hand and uses the other to hold one thigh steady, biting and nipping and suckling at the very reason he’d been so aroused this entire morning. His mouth leaves purple and red in its wake as he continues his ministrations, his eyes trained on Yohan’s face. He watches him carefully, still sucking at his skin as his boyfriend’s brows crease and his eyes blink open. It takes a couple moments but Yohan slowly registers the sight to greet him upon waking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” Seungyoun drawls, the word muffled with his mouth flush against Yohan’s thigh. His half-lidded gaze captures Yohan’s, maintaining unwavering eye contact as he gives Yohan’s length a quick stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan grins back at him with his lower lip caught between his teeth, sleep still shadowing his face. “Hyung,” he breathes out. “Thought I’d wake up with your mouth around me.” He reaches down to run his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair, tugging just a little. “Can’t say this is a disappointment though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun takes his hand off Yohan’s dick, using it instead to pinch at the soft flesh on the inside of his thigh. This earns him a yelp and a laugh from the other. “You’re such a brat, just be patient.” He turns his head to nuzzle his face into his thighs, breathing in the recognizable scent of just Yohan. “I’m doing something important anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Yohan’s grip on Seungyoun’s head tightens just a touch. He looks eager as he attempts to guide his boyfriend’s face towards his cock. “I can think of something a bit more important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun allows Yohan to push his head down, tongue sliding across his lips as he lets his breath dust over his boyfriend’s shaft. He waits until Yohan’s hand falls away from the back of his head before he smirks up at him. “Brats don’t get what they want,” he sing-songs as he leans back, pinning Yohan’s hips down with a firm hold and moves back to continue mouthing at Yohan’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan makes a pained sound in the back of his throat, frustrated at the lack of attention being given to his waiting cock. He wriggles under Seungyoun’s grip; it would be easy to push the other off, but instead he relents, simply whining at the other to fully undress him. Seungyoun listens easily, shucking his boxers out of sight and out of mind. He purposefully ignores Yohan’s cock, desperately leaking right next to his face as he sucks on the soft expanse of his inner thighs, leaving an array of bruises across the previously unmarked skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he pretends to be impatient, Yohan enjoys the look of adoration on Seungyoun’s face as his mouth moves along his legs, enjoys the way he worships something as simple as his thighs, enjoys the way it heightens his own heady arousal. He lets his head fall back and his eyes close, focusing on the sensation of Seungyoun’s warm mouth and tongue on him, every suck and lick making his cock twitch impatiently. He feels the other moan into his skin, the vibrations so close to his cock giving him just a shadow of some much needed stimulation. His back arches up just a bit with a well placed kiss to his balls, hands flying up to grasp at Seungyoun’s hair, both wanting to guide his boyfriend’s mouth to his cock but also enjoying the growing desire mounting inside of him as Seungyoun continues to delay giving him the satisfaction he craves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being patient hyung,” Yohan whimpers, looking down to meet Seungyoun’s fox-like eyes. He can’t help pouting, blinking prettily at the other. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because you asked so nicely.” Seungyoun’s tongue presses flat against the base of Yohan’s cock, his breath casting a welcome warmth over him as he licks straight up his length. Yohan sighs contentedly, eyes rolling back as he finally gets what he’d been promised. He rewards Seungyoun with a loud moan when his mouth closes around the head of his cock, tongue pressing right under the ridge. His eyes fall shut again, body tensing as Seungyoun pushes down further, taking more of him into the warm heat of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls off suddenly, using his hands to stroke him, the slide easy with Seungyoun’s saliva. “Puppy, won’t you watch me when I’m working so hard for you?” Yohan’s eyes fly open just as Seungyoun breathes in and swallows him down completely, nose just barely brushing the base of his dick while his hands come up to cup at his balls. Seungyoun’s gaze never leaves Yohan’s, sharp and alluring and all too much for the younger. He whimpers again, reaching out to pull Seungyoun off and up to him, crashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings him in, flush against his body, sliding a thigh between Seungyoun’s legs that the other takes to eagerly, hips moving almost instinctively to grind against him. Their lips press together insistently, desperation and want and overwhelming arousal causing them to forgo any more foreplay. They’re too turned on to prolong this anymore, both too high strung to do more than rut against the other to chase release. Yohan grips Seungyoun by the ass and pushes him down against his thighs, flexing them and drawing out a strangled cry from the older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Puppy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the words fall meaninglessly from Seungyoun’s lips, head thrown back, neck shining with sweat, chest heaving. “Do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan does as he’s asked, hips bucking up, thighs tensing, feeling precum dripping onto his skin and mixing with the spit left behind by Seungyoun’s mouth, making the slide easier. He pants against Seungyoun’s face, mouth pressed against his jaw as their hips move against one another in a desperate, uneven rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the anticipation that’s built up from earlier this morning becomes too overwhelming for Seungyoun, his mind getting hazy as his hips stutter, rutting shakily against Yohan’s thighs. His grips on Yohan tightens, fingers digging into his sides, as he buries his face in the other’s neck. He moans, his cock feeling overstimulated as he continues to buck against Yohan. It’s all too much, it’s too much friction, it’s too much heat—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a wreck hyung,” Yohan starts, deep and low in his throat. He pulls Seungyoun closer to him as if that was possible, flexing the thigh between Seungyoun’s legs again. “You’re gonna get off just on this? You’re so easy baby, is this all it takes for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it is, it is all it takes because Seungyoun comes then with a long drawn out moan pressed into the skin of Yohan’s shoulder. His body stiffens against his boyfriend’s, his orgasm trembling through him as he makes a mess of their stomachs and entangled legs. The sight of Seungyoun coming undone above him has Yohan gasping and pushing a hand in between them to give himself a few quick strokes to chase his own release. He leans up to kiss Seungyoun, open-mouthed, hot and wet and heavy, hand moving quickly over his length. It only takes another moment before he’s coming into his fingers just as Seungyoun is coming down from his high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a couple seconds before either of them react, just laying pressed against one another as they collect their breath. Seungyoun feels warm and sated but when he pulls away and looks down at the mess they’ve made, he can’t help the returning prickle of arousal in the back of his mind. Their thighs are shiny and sticky, a mix of cum and spit making Yohan’s skin look like it’s glowing. He grins to himself before pushing Yohan into the mattress and leaning down to run his tongue over Yohan’s thighs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earns a laugh from the other as he realizes what Seungyoun is doing. Yohan’s eyes meet Seungyoun’s half-lidded gaze, already knowing what’s on his boyfriend’s mind. He licks slowly up the inside of Yohan’s legs, letting his tongue run over his lips before he swallows and then quickly works to scoop up the rest until he’s had his fill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan lets him, but only for a moment before playfully shoving him off and turning over to grab his shirt from the ground so he can use it to properly clean them. “I can’t believe you skipped work for this,” he scoffs, a light note of teasing brightening his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a religious experience,” Seungyoun quips back, sitting up and reaching to stroke Yohan’s wiped down thighs. “This is my church and I’ve come to pay my respects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Yohan throws the soiled shirt at him, frustrated when he quickly ducks down to avoid the damp fabric. Seungyoun just grins slyly back at him. “I’m going back to sleep,” he announces, pouting. “Someone didn’t let me get my much needed eight hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun clambers over Yohan as he turns onto his stomach, laying on top of his boyfriend’s back just to irritate him. He hums low into Yohan’s ear, knowing his breath will tickle a giggle out of him. It earns him said giggle and also a half-hearted swat as the younger grumbles into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down boy,” Yohan mutters, already halfway to drifting off. “Me and my thighs are tired.” He continues, more to himself, “You’re on some weird high aren’t you, last week it was my mouth and today it’s my thighs... what’s next hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming thoughtfully, Seungyoun sits back so he’s straddling Yohan’s back. He can feel the way his breathing slows as he gets closer to falling asleep. He really should just leave him be, after all he’s got the whole day to squeeze a few more rounds out of him, but he’s far too impatient and having far too much fun to wait for his puppy to nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s next, hmm?” He grins to himself, slipping a hand behind him to knead at the softness of Yohan’s bare ass. “What could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>be next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohan twists his neck back, feigning irritation as he looks up at Seungyoun. “You’re insatiable, you know that right?” Nonetheless, he shoves Seungyoun off in one quick motion, caging him in as he leans over him. He noses at his boyfriend’s neck, dragging teeth across soft skin. “I think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn to be patient now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how many times did i write thighs or soft or warm or plush to describe said thighs hhh hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!</p><p>find me on twitter @chuseungs &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>